


A Lesson from Me to You

by DeathhunterAshi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: FMA Secret Santa 2019, Gen, M/M, This is actually my first FMA fanfic ever, This is also super-SUPER late, This is more Gen than Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathhunterAshi/pseuds/DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Ling has never spent Christmas in Amestris as it wasn't a tradition of his own country, but with an annoyed speech from Greed and a unspoken wish it turns into a unexpected day. [FMA SECRET SANTA 2019 gift for cruria on Tumblr]
Relationships: Greed & Ling Yao, Greed/Ling Yao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Lesson from Me to You

It seems that no matter where you go, there's always some sort of celebration going on that fits each region. For Amestris it was a day of giving presents and eating with friends and family, though the person giving presents is supposedly a big man in red that rides on a reindeer across the country. However for the prince of Xing, he has never heard of such a tradition before and it interested him quite a bit-mainly the food part more than anything else. Though there was one little thing that was fully preventing him from getting to enjoy this yearly tradition of... what was it called again? 

**_"It's called Christmas you dolt. If you're going to be spending time running all over the place for immortality the least you can do is do some research."_ ** Well, him. 

It's only been about two months since Ling Yao and the Homunculus Greed bonded together for the sake of their own goals. Though at this point Greed was more in control of their body than Ling was, but it never stopped him from taking over from time to time. Today was such a day where he was allowed to roam around the city with almost reckless abandon, a fact he took to heart by eating to his heart’s content. Sure it was rather greed-y of him, but the desire to eat, to socialize and interact with others was a way of keeping his own sense of being. Even if he couldn’t be with Lan Fan and Fu on this day to keep their plans intact and as many casualties down at possible- it left a hole in his heart he didn’t know he had. 

“I know what it’s called, it’s just that we don’t have this sort of celebration in Xing like everywhere else. We spent time with our loved ones on other occasions that isn’t just stuck to one or two times a year and our festivals are way bigger. ‘Sides we don’t really have time to be fooling around with something like this, do we? A scoff was heard from inside his head at his oh so serious response. He wasn’t wrong though, this wasn’t a time to be fooling around. 

**_“Yeah it isn’t, but that isn’t the point of this whole thing. It’s about the indulgence, the greed of expectation year after year whether material or emotional! The idea that some fatass of an Alchemist that let himself be known as one who would give relentlessly for all the little good boys and girls who act nice just for the sake of one day to get what they want, there’s a shred of selfish excitement to it isn’t there?”_ ** Greed barked out in laughter towards his partner’s neutral attitude towards the holiday. Hell, holidays in general had no bearing of reason on the homunculus avarice towards anything and everything. Shaking his head Ling simply went to sneak back into the inn where he temporarily stayed when feeling his vision turn from the snow sparkling in the dusk of the city to an almost fleshy-red that signified Greed taking back control. 

“Hey didn’t you say you were going to let me have say for once today?!” 

**_“And you were going to waste it lying around feeling sorry for yourself that you’re all alone in a city you’ve only known for less than two months without the shortie and his little menagerie of friends. Just one day isn’t going to set our asses on fire for relaxing.”_ ** Putting his hands into their pockets, red eyes glinted in the light as a smirk took over Greed’s face **_. “There’s no guarantee that you’ll have any time to relax in the future, you should take at least this one chance to be selfish for once. The path of hell we’re going down isn’t going to be easy if we’re going to kick Father’s ass.”_ **

As Greed talked, Ling floated there with an almost surprised look on his face as his tone shifted into something softer. It was something he never heard once since they combined together aside from their butting heads over what should be done and when whether it came from something simple like fashion sense to just even being able to communicate with his bodyguards and half sister on the occasion. There were times when that smile of his threatened to break from the stress and the danger that involved so much more than what he expected when leaving his country, even if he did fool around or so people liked to think about him. The prince smiled, even if it couldn’t be seen by the homunculus of avarice. 

“Aww, do you care about me that much Greed? I thought we were just mutual buddies going on a means to an end or so you said,” A teasing tone started to spread across Ling’s voice as Greed broke into a scowl and moved faster as if trying to avoid the other’s jeering. 

**_“Oh shut up! Don’t get this twisted into some sort of affection for you! I’m just doing what I want, when I want, and how I want! Not out of some obligation like you seem to think it is! I’m just being-”_ **

“You’re just being Greedy, right?” He cut him off with a smile in his tone before being shoved back to the forefront of their shared body, stopping in front of a beautifully decorated tree and dozens of other people walking around unaware of the danger that lurks in the country for just one day. One special day that may be their last if everything turns out for the worst and yet that smile that’s only reserved for loved ones is shown all around- to give and give and be given in return. 

The snow continued to fall, and yet a sense of warmth filled Ling’s body as he looked up at everything- that aching light that can only be seen once a year with others ...and he was spending it with the person who gave him what he needed most, even if it was unintentionally. 

**_“Are you just going to stand around forever or are you actually going to do something?”_ **

“I am, I’m just taking a little break like you said. Maybe I’ll even get you something if I remember.”

**_“Like you can afford anything I want, didn’t you just pull a dine and dash for the seventh time over ten blocks ago?”_ **

“That was then and this is now, come on Greed it’ll be my treat!” And for the first time in a while, that smile of his wasn’t fake or filled with pain, the black coat they shared fluttering in the winter wind while talking back and forth. A hidden wish of companionship being the only thing that fueled their interactions together under the Christmas sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long for me to upload! I got pretty sick from Anemia and work that I haven't had to time to write like I wanted to! I hope that regardless you enjoy this gift! (Also sorry if they seem a little OOC)


End file.
